


good girl

by Theo_mars



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Barebacking, Be careful of the tags, Boypussy, Broken Bones, Bullying, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Homophobia, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt Huening Kai, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, pissing, yeonjun is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_mars/pseuds/Theo_mars
Summary: Kais bullies find out about his little secret and decide to use it for their own pleasure .orkai gets fucked by 3/4 of the group(he has a pussy)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	good girl

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!  
> if you don't like or are uncomfortable with the sexualisation of any txt member please step out, any malicious comment will be deleted I don't care.  
> if you don't like RAPE/NONCON please step out please, the boys are horrible here and this is completely separated from their real personas.

“Over here!” Kai cursed, as he almost slipped on the tiles of the hallway while making a turn to the right, shoulder slamming against some lockers as he kept running away from the other, his heart was beating a hole in his chest, and his lungs burned from the desperate breaths he took, some parts of his body throbbing with pain from colliding with walls and pushing this away from his way. He could hear the others raging footsteps behind him, like and stampede chasing him, his own personalized doom coming after him for just existing, he heard mother shout and pushed his legs to keep running, even if his thighs burned from exertion and his knees felt like buckling under him with each stride he made.

He saw the auditorium door from the corner of his eye, stopping for a second and making a rash decision of hiding instead of getting the hell out of the building, he would regret it later maybe, he just needed to get away from them as much as possible, knowing they would give up on him if they got tired.

The auditorium was completely deserted as the brunet closed the door behind him as fast and silently as possible, he looked around desperately as he heard the footsteps approaching, maybe they would run past the room, but he couldn’t count on that alone.

He went for the back room, the one the theatre kids used behind the scenario, and hid in one of the bathrooms there, choosing to get inside a small bare closet that was practically hidden from the rest of the world, maybe it was foolish, to choose a closed space like that without locking any doors behind him, but he couldn’t risk it, he knew that if he locked anything it would be the same as screaming calling for the boys to beat him up after all locks didn’t work for him, Kai had seen them breaking down doors just to get to him before, it would only make them angrier if anything.

The slamming of the auditorium door against the wall as it was most probably kicked open, made kai flinch, cursing his bad luck as he hard the boys walking around, Hyuka could hear some voices, but they were too muffled to be able to understand any words spoken, it gave him a spike of anxiety, as he tried not to start crying the moment he heard them walk around the scenario.

The younger boy held his breath, clamping a hand over his mouth, trying to make as little noise as possible, while having a complete crisis inside him, fear, panic, anger, it all swirled inside him like some kind of hurricane making him sweat cold, as he waited for it to be over, he didn't know what they wanted now, just last week they had taken it to beat him behind the school, bad enough that he still carried some bruises underneath his clothes.

Kai heard as they trashed the place around, some chairs getting knocked over, something crashing to the floor, they were getting restless, maybe bored, and kai heard more muffled voices, they were wondering if they made the wrong turn, maybe he had escaped their grasp today.

As the minutes passed, seconds going like lead dripping down a jar, so slow and making it feel like an eternity, but going fast enough that kai knew he wasn’t safe yet, he would stay there for at least half an hour after hearing the noise die down, he wasn’t about to risk another beating.

Kai gasped as he heard the bathroom door getting opened, scrunching his eyes close as he begged any deity for mercy, “nothing here,” the bored voice of Beomgyu reached his ears, and kai felt like crying, kissing the ground bellow him and dedicate his life to celibacy when he heard the door close again, silence submerging him once more.

Soft footsteps could be heard, they were walking away to the scenario, leaving behind the small changing room, it felt like the calm after the storm, no, it felt like the calm after a fight, leaving behind an exhausted and trembling kai, one who saw the sky and cried because h was still alive after the hell he had been through, and yet, life seemed to hate him so so much.

“hueningie we know you’re here!” Kai took a sharp breath, halting his shaking body, Yeonjun’s voice was dripping with mock kindness “we have a deal for you!” he shouted once more, making kai start to cry, tears pouring from his eyes, blurring his sight.

“you get your faggy little ass over here, and I promise we won’t beat you til you’re dead!” Kai didn’t move, as the words were said with such a mocking tone, as if Yeonjun was offering him some kind of peace, letting him know they would only beat him to a pulp but not so much.

“or... “

“you can hide your pathetic little ass for a little longer until we find you and I swear to god I will be the one to fucking kill you once I have you in my arms!”

The silence that came after it was heavy with tension, a predator getting ready to make their move to kill their prey.

“no? You don’t like that deal?” Yeonjun seemed to get a kick out of it, mocking the younger even when he couldn’t see him.  
“Okay let's try again, you either get your ass here or I’ll send those precious photos I got my hands on the other day to every single kid in the school!” Kai stopped breathing, he dint know what the older was talking about, and that was bad enough.

“you wouldn’t want everyone in the school to find out you’re a tranny, would you?” the brunet swore it felt like his blood turned to ice inside his veins, cold white fear rushing through his whole body, and he was already reaching for the handle of the closet before he could regret it.

How? When? How did Yeonjun know? Where did he get the photos? Which photos? Kai tried to make sense of it all but fear made him move, he couldn’t risk that kind of thing spreading around the school, he had it hard enough with just the four boys picking on him, he didn’t need the whole fucking study body to hate him too.

The four boys were standing with their backs towards him as he silently walked out of the backroom, his whole body shaking, his knees barely supporting him, as he cried while getting out of his hiding spot, the boys seemed to be waiting, looking around until Soobin checked their back, turning twice when he noticed the cowering boy there.

Soobin slapped Yeonjun on the arm, getting the boy's attention, and then four pairs of eyes were on him.

Yeonjun smiled, holding his phone with one hand, showing a picture of kai naked, how he had got his hands on that one, kai didn’t know, and he didn’t want to, either way, that wasn’t the important thing.

“glad you decided to join us, sweetheart,” Yeonjun said smirking at him, his black eyes lighting up like he was presented with some kind of treat, at his sides Soobin Beomgyu and Taehyun smirked as well, the four of them looking smug about getting their prey out of his hiding spot.

With one move from Yeonjuns head, the other three boys made their way to him pulling him towards the older, gripping harshly at his clothes and arms probably hard enough to leave marks, Hueningkai didn’t fight back, afraid of the implications it would bring, when he was face to face with Yeonjun, the older just smiled, putting his phone away before gripping the youngers face harshly, blunt nails sinking into the soft delicate flesh.

It stung, bright hot pain against his cold wet cheeks, a little electrifying when it mixed with the adrenaline and fear. “you thought it was smart to run away from us faggot?” Yeonjun spat on his face, making kai flinch and cry, the hands of the other boys keeping him in place too, not letting the boy get away “you have to learn how to obey your elders honey,” Yeonjun got closer to him, warm breath fanning over Kai's face as Yeonjun kept eye contact the whole time.

“good girls listen to their oppas, or else they get punished.”

The pain that came after those words, was enough to stop his tears momentarily, as his head lolled to the side from the force behind the hit, his left side of his face felt like it was on fire, pain eating at his skin like millions of tiny needles sinking repeatedly into it. The coppery smell of blood reached him before he could taste it inside his mouth.

Kai could hear Beomgyu laughing, Soobin who was on his right also chuckled, holding him with an iron grip just so he wouldn’t stumble to the ground like a ragdoll, his World tilted to one side and another, making kai feel disorientated as his sight only got even more blurry with fresh tears.  
He was pulled back to reality when Yeonjun pulled him by his hair, a yelp leaving his bloody lips as a new wave of pain hit him full force “let’s see if you learn your lesson this time darling.”

A pair of hand left his body as Yeonjun pushed him away with a disgusted look on his face, a bone-breaking kick was delivered to his stomach, the rough hand on his arms letting go of him so he went down like a doll, head hitting the ground with a dry ‘whack!’

Kai coughed trying to breathe in the air that was punched out of his chest, choking on his own blood, more laughter made it to his ears, as he tried to get away, more on instinct than anything, it felt like being in his own hell, as he couldn’t see anything beyond his desperation.

“strip him” called a voice and soon he had Soobin over him getting his sweater pulled harshly over his head, some heavy hands on his pants and others pulling at his shirt, with that going on, panic settled deeper into his bones, making his trash out, trying to get away with his clothes still on, he kicked around blindly, he just needed to get out!

His knee made contact with someone’s back sending them to the side, and his foot actually made contact with someone else, kai only kicked as hard as he could pushing Soobin away with his sweater, turning around with bated breath, his arms felt like lead, as he got them under him, pushing him away from the floor, bending his knees to get them under him too so he could get up.

Another kick made it to his side, kai would swear he heard his ribs pop from the force of it, pain blooming like fireworks, he was once again on the floor, rolling to the side a couple of times as he tried to gain his breath once more.

It was too much, definitely too much for him, as he trembled on the floor trying to make sense out of his spinning surroundings when he saw the black eyes of the older boy he knew he had lost.

Kicks came hammering down on him from all sides, apparently fighting back wasn’t the wisest thing in the world kai thought, as his head was snapped to the side from a kick, he tried to cower from the coming hits, tried to make himself smaller, but the kicks ended sooner than expected.

“that fucking pansy kicked me in the face,” Beomgyu grumbled from one side apparently angrier than before “well you should have been smarter than that then asshole,” Yeonjun answered back rolling his eyes. Before looking down at kai once more.

He was coughing lightly feeling like his boy was burning up from the inside, as bruises started to form on his pale skin “you’re gonna be obedient now?” Kai didn’t answer, he couldn’t, his tongue felt heavy inside his mouth, and he was sure that if he opened his mouth it would only spill some more blood instead of words.

“just get him out of his clothes for fucks sake,” Yeonjun said, Soobin came closer instantly grabbing the neck of his button-up and pulling, buttons flew as the older ripped the shirt apart, the cold air of the auditorium felt almost nice against his heated skin if it wasn’t for the fact that now he was getting undressed before his bullies.

“you could help you know?” Soobin grumbled as Kai's feeble hands tried to push his own away, the younger was still too choked to function properly as he was tripped of his shirt “he doesn’t have any boobs,” the comment came from Taehyun, who was looking at Yeonjun.

“you sure he’s a girl?” fired Beomgyu after the other, and Yeonjun huffed “not sure about what he is aside a freak.” Answered the older, their words fell perfectly in the horrible category kai had inside his head of transphobic insults he knew would be thrown at him if someone ever found out.

“but he has a pussy right?” asked Beomgyu making Taehyun snort, getting closer to the broken figure on the ground, Soobin had gotten rid of his shirt completely and kai had closed his eyes trying to block everything, he could barely breathe from how panicked he was “let’s find out.”

Taehyun opened his trousers quickly getting them down to his knees, manhandling the younger so he couldn’t shy away from the rough treatment, kai was begging then, no’s falling from his lips, broken and barely audible, they sounded more like half-choked breaths than words, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak louder.

His underwear was dragged down too, cold air unforgiving against his sensitive skin, he could hear someone whistle, and some chuckles, mortification climbed it’s way to his throat, as he was pinned to the ground by two boys “there you have it gyu, a virgin pussy for you to fuck.”

Kai sobbed, shaking his head and trembling all over, Soobin had pinned his hands to the floor on each side of his face, while Tae was practically sitting on his legs immobilizing him. The cold floor of the scenario felt cold and rough against his skin, not helping with the pain he was feeling all over.  
“How didn’t we notice before he was missing a dick?” called beomgyu, coming closer to the three boys on the floor, kai was trying to get away still, but he was considerably weaker than the two older boys holding him down “that doesn’t matter, what it does is that we know now and we have to teach her a lesson.”

Someone got his shoes and socks off, following by them pulling his trousers and underwear completely off, kai tried to kick again, but with tae on his legs and then Beomgyu helping him to pin him down, it was useless.

Fear like no other crawled up his throat, he had an idea of what was coming, and he didn’t like it in the least, sure he liked boys, but he didn’t want any of it. Yeonjun walked towards him, lifting one leg and letting his foot rest on his chest, kai who was hyperventilating, choked when the older put pressure on his chest, constricting his lungs.

“We are going to show our little girl what happens when she lies to us,” the older boy said, clearly enjoying the view under him, a couple of choked words left his lips, he was fucking scared of what was going to come, but he couldn’t just take their words anymore “what? Speak up bitch I can’t hear you,” Kai held onto his growing hatred on his chest and spoke again.

“I’m not a fucking. Girl.” he knew it was pathetic, from the laughs that he received after his words, but he didn’t care, they could beat him all they wanted, but he wouldn’t let them say he was something he clearly wasn’t.

“oh of course your not a girl darling,” chuckled Yeonjun “you’re just another pansy right?”

“f-fuck you,”

“oh that’s hilarious sweetie, you see, you wouldn’t be able to do that even if you wanted to,” the other boys were laughing at him, completely unbothered of the youngers pain when Yeonjun pressed into his chest once more.

“but since you’re so adamant on not being a girl, then there would be no problem in us fucking you full of our semen right? We’d be making you a favor actually, giving you what you want.”

“No-“

“come on gyu I’ll give you first dibs on this one,” Soobin and Taehyun were laughing, as they hands squeezed him harder just to stop him from moving, kai was shouting, pulling against his captors, warm tears running to the side of his face, as fear claimed his heart again, the sound of a belt unbuckling made him trash around. This couldn’t be happening, they wouldn’t dare to go that far.

“no, no, get off me! Get off me! Stop!” a shadow came over him his head turning to the side again as he was slapped, their loud moving laughs hated him as he let go of one of his legs, spreading the other as Beomgyu got a hold of the other, he tried to close them again, tried to shy away from their touch.

“Why are you screaming so much? Aren’t you a faggy? I’m sure you dreamed of our dicks before, don’t try to pull the prude card out now,” Kai sobbed, shaking his head in denial as he felt Beomgyu hover over him, his body warmth felt scorching against his own cool skin.

Rough uncaring fingers prodded at his cunt, spreading his lips before a finger was pushed in harshly, drawing a cry from kai, he bucked wildly, lifting his hips from the ground and trying to get away, Yeonjun had removed his foot somewhere around in his trashing, so he tried to lift his chest too, anything to get away.

Cold hands pushed him down abruptly, Tae had managed to keep his leg down while he used his hands to steady his hips, “he’s not wet,” mumbled Beomgyu as he pushed his finger inside once more, it felt horrible, kai wasn’t wet and the ministrations of the older boy were everything but careful. He cried, succumbing to the aches of his body while squirming as much as he could.

“Just shove it in, he has a pussy, it should open easily,” said Yeonjun watching from the side, enjoying the show, the older boy kneeled down beside kai head gripping his face and making kai look at him, the younger wanted to die, right then and there, he cried as he heard Beomgyu move “you’ll think twice before going against us again sweetheart.”

A piercing scream left his lips as Beomgyu pushed his hard cock inside him, it hurt, burning as if he was being split open, it didn’t help that in fact, he was a virgin, as Beomgyu plummeted his hips against him to get fully inside, kai cried for how many things they were stealing from him.

“ah god he’s tight,” Beomgyu groaned, tae had let go of his leg now, Beomgyu pulling them to circle his waist as he started to move his hips.

Yeonjun didn’t let him look away, as he was pushed with each thrust from the other Hueningkai felt something give with one of the rough thrusts a deep hot pain shooting through his body, and then he could feel something slinking up the way, Beomgyu moaning above him made him want to puke.

“enjoying yourself sweetie?” Soobin laughed above him, Yeonjun let go of his head, his curls were a mess falling over his eyes, sticking to his face from all the tears that kept flowing out, kai just cried harder as Beomgyu gripped his hips with a bruising force, pulling him back to his dick.

It felt weird, being touched somewhere no one else had ever touched before, his walls felt rubbed raw, as the cock inside him pushed in and out repeatedly, the sound of their hips slamming together resonated around the whole room, he wanted it to end already, he was tired and everything hurt, his eyes fluttered for a second, kai just wanted to sleep.

A slap to his face made him cry out “no, you’re staying with us sweetheart,” Kai could feel Beomgyu being to move more erratically, the heavy breaths that fell from his lips would be following kai for a long time, as he felt the older boy halt over him, pushing his cock deeper inside with a final thrust, spilling inside kai with a moan.

The younger felt like dying, his body was heavy and his heart was pounding, he could still taste blood on his mouth, and his eyes burned with more fresh tears, Beomgyu pulled out of him, letting go of his legs which fell to the ground without any fight left, kai just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

“what do you say kai,” Yeonjun whispered to his ear, Kai didn’t say anything, “you say thank you Oppa for fucking my pussy full of your seed,” a beat of silence and then a slap to his face, kai only cried silently “say it.” Another slap.

Nothing.

“ugh, whatever we’ll get it out of you in a bit, Soobin it’s your turn.”

His hands were released then, just for a second before taehyun found his way to him again, pinning them down to the sides, soobin stood up looking down at kai with hooded eyes.

If kai was being honest, he used to have a crush on the older once upon a time where the older didn’t participate in his weekly beatings, his eyes were the thing kai liked the most about him, always warm, always kind, but then, they only held lust, dark eyes cold and uncaring of the pain he had caused him.

Soobin positioned himself between his legs, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants Lowe enough to get his hard dick out, he teased him by sliding his dick along his bruised pussy, almost slipping inside him but not quite yet, kai flinched at the feeling of the member over his sensitive parts, the tip pushing against his clit and fending spikes of pleasure through his body, though the pain was too much for kai to feel anything more than that.

“wait, Soobin,” the blue-haired boy paused, looking up at Yeonjun with questioning eyes, kai waited too, not daring to breathe when Yeonjun turned towards him again. “beg.” Kai looked at the older boy, wondering if he was crazy “beg for it pussy boy,” Yeonjun had a weird look on his face like he was waiting for the younger to say no, but still dared him to deny him once more, when kai didn’t utter a word Yeonjun turned to Taehyun.

“hold his arm out.”

“w-wait, no-“ kai struggled as tae stretched out his left arm to the side, pinning him to the ground “Beomgyu help him.” The brunet moved fast taking care of his other arm so tae could gold him down easily, kai didn’t know what Yeonjun planned to do, but he didn’t want to find out.

“Beg.”

“N-no,” Kai spat, Yeonjun shrugged, scarily nonchalant “okay” the older boy lifted one of his legs before slamming his foot down on kai’s hand, that ripped a scream out of the youngers mouth, he felt how his fingers cracked under the pressure, breaking like pencils under the older boys foot.

Tears blurred his sight, as pain ran from his hand to his arm up to his shoulder, he screamed as yeonjun didn’t lift his foot from his broken fingers, just pressing down on them “beg.”

“pl-please, please, stop please, s-stop.” A resounding laugh left Yeonjun's lips, “not to me you stupid whore, beg for Soobin's cock, like the little good girl you are.” Kai could barely think straight as Yeonjun moved his foot playing with Kai's broken fingers sending him to a new world of agony “please please, soo-soobin, give me your cock, please please ple-please.”

His words seemed to be the charm, Yeonjun lifted his foot off his broken hand and Soobin pushed his enormous cock inside him, without remorse, the pain that he felt from the intrusion wasn’t as bad as his fingers but it stung nonetheless, and surprisingly it made kai cry the tears he didn’t though he had left.

Soobin was bigger than Beomgyu, that was clear as day, as he stretched Kai's walls, he felt uncomfortably full as Soobin sank all the way in, whimpering kai closed his eyes trying to get away mentally from everything that was happening to him, but to his surprise Soobin leaned down to his elbows, caging kai under him completely.

“kai, look at me,” Soobin said, melodic voice surprisingly sweet, it gave the younger a whiplash, “look at me angel,” a hand brushed over his cheek, and kai fluttered his eye open, foolishly falling for it.

Soobin kissed him after a second of looking into his eyes, his lips were sweet and hot over his own, the taste of blood overpowered their kiss, as the older stole that too from him.

It was stupid, he knew that already, but he had been holding on to that too.

Soobin fucked him with a hard slow pace, his cock dragging against his now slicked walls, sure to make him feel it for the next week, but also toting with his sanity as he felt spiked of pleasure shoot through his body, kai didn’t want to enjoy being raped, he didn’t want to give them the pleasure of knowing they had won.

Kai begged then, for it to stop, begged the older with teary eyes, but soobin only smiled down at him, kissing him, as if he wanted him as if they weren’t in the middle of the auditorium with Soobin's friends Golding him down, with one broken hand, and as if Yeonjun wasn’t watching them with a growing bulge on his crotch.

Kai felt dirty when his first orgasm shook him to the core, it felt too intense, like it had come out of nowhere, he wasn’t aware of the sounds leaving his lips as he clamped down on Soobins cock, he could hear the others laughing, making obscene comments, but he couldn’t focus anymore.

He was pushed rhythmically by the older, Soobins groans and moans fell to his ear, and the knowledge he was giving pleasure to his bully left him feeling nauseated, yet his body reveled against his wishes, trembling under the older ministrations, shaking with orgasms, even when his whole arm was on fire.

Soobin came after what felt like an eternity, with growing force behind his thrusts, burying himself as deep as his big cock could go inside kai before coming, filling him up with a second load of cum.

Kai knew he wouldn’t get pregnant, he had been on testosterone since he was 13, there was no way possible he would end up pregnant, yet fear was irrational, just like panic, and the feeling of Soobin's cum painting his insides made him both scared and panicked.

When the older boy finally pulled out, kai was a little less than a ragdoll on the ground, he couldn’t fight back no more, he was tired and in pain, hate and fear swirled inside his chest like an undying fire, but he was just too weak.

“you want a go taehyunie?”

“No hyung, I don’t like used stuff,” yeonjun snorted rolling his eyes “as you wish then,” he looked at kai then, broken and shivering on the floor, and kai just looked back knowing what would happen next. “you can release him now, I’m sure he can’t run anyway.”

Yeonjun spoke with a calm voice, as always nonchalant and carefree, as if he wasn’t talking about the boy they had just raped, kai felt Tae and Beomgyus touch leave his skin, their warmth ripped away, leaving him to the cold air once more, kai didn’t move much he didn’t want to look at his hand, nor at the rest of his body, he just wanted to disappear.

Yeonjun hovered above him like a monster, ready to eat the victim, kai cowered as much as he could with the older between his legs and above him, the older boy looked at him as if he was some kind of animal in an exposition, his eyes traced every curve and bruise of his skin, the silence that hung around them felt suffocating, much less bearable than the taunting laughs and moans of the others.

This silence meant things would just go longer, if yeonjun just slammed his dick inside him and cummed then it all would be over, kai just wanted it to be over “you’ve been so good for us haven’t you baby?” yeonjun uttered, now close enough that kai felt the warmth of his breath each time a wors passed his lips.

“you’ll be good for Oppa right?” Yeonjun started to plant small kisses all over Kai's face, neck and shoulders, faking softness, his wet lips would go over his collarbones leaving red and purple marks behind, they also hurt, but having yeonjun so close to him felt like having a lion sniff you before taking a bite, kai couldn’t move, his body had locked from fear, because while the other did hurt him too, Yeonjun was the one who enjoyed it the most, he was the one to direct everything that happened to him.

When those piercing black eyes found his own looking for an answer, kai couldn’t only do what he needed for everything to stop “yes.” His answer made yeonjun smile, he had given him what he wanted, and maybe he would be free after.

The older seemed to have a certain love for love bites, he sank his teeth onto his flesh a couple of times, kai whimpering under him, trying to breathe through the new white cold pain.

He liked to play apparently, as he ground his bulge down over Kai's stomach, almost like he was taunting him, showing kai what would come next.

“hmm you’ve been so good for me, I think you deserve a reward,” yeonjun said bopping Kai's nose as he waited for the hammer to fall, anything yeonjun had in mind couldn’t be good for him in the end.

Kai was turned around, so he was on his front, the contact with the cold floor sent shivers down his spine, with a whole new wave of panic, now that he couldn’t see what the older was doing, it also made him cry out, as his broken hand was moved.

“you want to be a faggy so much, I’ll make you feel like one.”

Kai frowned, what was Yeonjun talking about? He had no clue, his words had made the others laugh as well, which meant they actually had an idea of what was coming next.

Yeonjun spread his legs once more, kai could feel semen leak out of his abused hole down to the floor, warm and sticky, a reminder of what had happened, cold fingers swept the mess up, making kai flinch, waiting for yeonjun to push them inside his hurting entrance, instead the finger went up and in between his cheeks, once kai connected the dots he pushed himself away from the older's touch, his heart hammering on his chest.

Yeonjun must have been expecting that because he pinned the younger to the ground with his other hand, laughing at his pathetic attempt to get away before pressing the fingers inside his ass, kai whimpered, as the wet fingers went in without any care, stretching his hole mercilessly.

Little pained sounds left his lips, as tears began to pour once more, “no-no please, not-“ a harsh slap was delivered to his ass making his squeak “shut up faggy, I’m teaching you how to have sex like a true man aren’t I?” Kai shook his head, crying, his body hurt too much already and now with two fingers deep inside his ass it hurt even more.

Semen and blood weren’t the best lube in the world, and so kai found himself being opened with spit from Yeonjun, it still felt horribly dry, with too much friction and completely wrong, but his pleas fell to deaf ears, as Yeonjun pushed another finger inside, stretching him out for his cock.

When the older pulled his fingers out kai slumped on the floor, relieved to be left alone for a second before a hand was positioned on his neck, keeping him down as Yeonjun finally pulled his cock out. The brunet felt the blunt tip on his entrance, bracing himself for the pain.

Sure enough, the makeshift lube wasn’t enough, Yeonjun felt way too big for his body, and a scream was ripped from Kai's lips when the older boy didn’t care to be gentle, he pushed inside until his hips were flushed with Kai's ass. His other hand groping the youngers ass.

After just a couple of seconds, Yeonjun pulled back almost all the way out, making kai feel each centimeter of the older boy's huge cock drag against his walls, before slamming inside again.

Yeonjun. Fucked him like that, holding him down by his neck while his hips slammed against his ass, drowning his whole world in squelching noises, what was most disconcerting thing was that it didn’t hurt.

Yeonjun had stretched him out half decently and while his rim stung inside it just felt weird, the older hitting some kind of wall inside him, going over and over again making some kind of weird feeling grow inside him.

Kai managed to tune everything out, at last, he was so so tired, he just closed his eyes, he was being rocked by the older's movements, but he couldn’t care less anymore they’ve won already what else could he do.

Someone was recording, that much was sure, he could hear their taunts and Yeonjun groans as he buried his cock inside him, but he just wanted the older to cum and fuck off, just so kai could be alone.

Kai gasped, as Yeonjun started to fuck him more roughly, leaning down to his elbows so he had the younger caged under him, it wasn’t until he stilled above him that kai knew he had come, his hips giving a few more thrusts, milking his orgasm before pulling out of the younger.

The others made some disgusted comments, laughing at his state turning him around once more, the floor was sticky under him, half warm and making kai dry sob, they weren’t leaving, why weren’t they leaving?  
A stream of warm liquid started to fall on his chest, it took a couple of seconds to realize someone was pissing on him, but he was too weak to run away now, only being able to curl into a ball as two boys pissed on him.

“a little goodbye gift, so you won’t miss us too much.” Kai whimpered, as the boys finished with their businesses, finally walking away from him hooting things about a next time, and how good his pussy was, kai only closed his eyes, succumbing to unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, see you next time ;)  
> twt: @soob_hyuka


End file.
